Gained
by warblerslushie
Summary: Blaine's having some issues with his weight and no matter what he does, nothing seems to help. Based on spoilers for episode 5x16. MPREG.


Gained

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG drabble (what a surprise from me, right?) It's based on SPOILERS from episode 5x16 _Tested_, so if you don't know the spoilers or don't want to know, I wouldn't read this if I were you! Anyway, I own nothing, but you all know that by now.**

* * *

_I need to stop eating so many sweets_, Blaine tells himself as he shimmies out of yet another pair of pants. Several discarded pairs of multicolored jeans lay strewn around the room and he knows that if Kurt comes home to this mess, he's gonna be pissed. Yet, Blaine can't find it within himself to care. Nothing is going right for him that day and he's tired, annoyed, and most of all, hungry, but he's really not in the mood to even deal with food right now. Because _nothing_ fits.

Ever since he moved to New York, Blaine's found himself becoming lax in a bunch of things: exercise, healthy eating, etc. Now he's got the pudge to prove it and it's all sitting on his belly, his puffed out, slightly squishy belly. Disgust mars his face as he throws himself backward on the bed, pants off and arms cast out to the side as he stares up at the ceiling. He feels _fat_ and unattractive and all he wants to do is curl up in a ball and sleep.

But he can't because he and Kurt have a date tonight. If only he can find something that fits before Kurt gets home.

::::::::::

An hour later, Kurt comes home to silence. Rachel is out, she's been busy with her show lately, but Blaine should be around. Technically, he should be sitting on the couch right now, all dressed up and ready to go on their date. However, there's no one in sight and the partitions that hide his and Blaine's room are closed.

"Honey?" He calls, dropping off his bag as he walks over towards the room. "Blaine? You here?"

A soft mumble answers him and he frowns, sliding the curtain out of the way to peer into his bedroom. There on the bed lays Blaine; he's clothed in only a plain t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting sweatpants, definitely _not_ date attire.

"What are you wearing? You can't wear that to-"

Immediately, tears spring to Blaine's eyes and Kurt backtracks, worry spreading through his veins. _Why is his fiance so upset? What happened? Is he hurt? What's wrong?_ Scared, Kurt drops to his knees on the bed, crawling over to where Blaine lays motionless. The tears that shimmered in his eyes only seconds before are now trickling out of the corners of them, fading away into his hair that is, somehow, loose from it's gel and curling at the ends. _Something must definitely be wrong. If Blaine's hair isn't gelled to perfection at all times, something's amiss. _Kurt frowns, leaning over his fiance, and when he reaches down to place a hand on Blaine's waist, the boy jerks away from him, rolling onto his side.

"Blaine? What's-"

"I'm _fat_, Kurt. Nothing fits me anymore. I've gained so much weight!" He instantly starts crying. Kurt _hates_ it when he cries.

Cooing, he lays down beside Blaine and gently pulls his love into his arms, tightening his grip around Blaine's waist as he settles against him. "Oh honey, no. You're not fat. What gave you that idea?"

"M-My pants don't fit. None of them will button." He shivers in Kurt's arms. "I tried to bend backward, suck it in... everything! Nothing works. I'm fat and my clothes don't fit anymore." Next to him, Kurt closes his eyes and shakes his head in disagreement, kissing the back of his fiance's head as he murmurs soft reassurances in his ear.

"You're not fat, Blaine. So what if you've gained a few pounds since you moved up here? It happens to the best of us."

"You moved up here and got hotter!" Blaine exclaims, jerking out of Kurt's grasp. He flops over onto his hands and knees and glares at Kurt like a wild man, amber eyes flashing in the dim lighting of the room. "You came up here and got leaner and more gorgeous and I'm turning into a pig!" Another round of tears start and Kurt's heart breaks just a little bit more. Blaine's never been _this_ emotional before. Sure, he's cried around Kurt tons of times, but over something like this? _Never_.

"Honey? Come here." When Blaine doesn't budge, Kurt crawls towards him, drawing him into his arms again. "Please don't cry. I hate it when you're upset. Shh." He runs his hands up and down Blaine's shoulders, soothing until Blaine's shuddery gasps finally taper off and his breathing regulates. "Okay... are we better now? Can you breathe?"

Blaine mutters a _yes_, which gets him a smile, and then Kurt lays them both down on the bed again, laying himself flat on his back while Blaine squishes into his side.

"Why don't we skip date night, stay here, and cuddle?"

All Blaine can do is nod and then there's silence. Kurt lays in the quiet, thinking about what he can do to help out his emotional soon-to-be-husband. Blaine, on the other hand, thinks about how he ruined their dinner date all because his fat ass couldn't fit into a simple pair of jeans.

_Not like he could stomach the idea of eating anything right now anyway._

::::::::::

As the days trickle by, Kurt feels like he's walking on eggshells around his fiance.

Blaine's unusually quiet, always sitting in the kitchen staring at whatever he's eating, which is usually some sort of vegetable or broth-based soup now. It's quite the change from the things he had been eating. Kurt's slightly ashamed to admit that one of the main reasons Blaine had been eating so poorly was because of him. He's Burt Hummel's son for crying out loud and he grew up on shit food basically. Pizza, ice cream, cake, hamburgers... any high-calorie food you can think of, he ate constantly. For a while in junior high, he was pretty pudgy himself until he started exercising more (if you can count dancing to Beyonce or Madonna as serious exercise.) And after he changed his activity, he lost some weight and he's been good at keeping it off, despite the crap he eats daily. Be that as it may, Blaine's always been active and yet he's still gaining weight. C_ould it be genetic?_ Kurt thinks, but he doesn't voice it, lest he upset his fiance anymore.

Plus he's pretty sure he'd lose his mind if he saw Blaine cry anymore this week.

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" Rachel asks as she comes flitting out of her part of the loft. She plops down on the couch beside the couple and smiles at them, her toothy grin fading a bit as he catches the dark look in Blaine's eyes. "Blaine? Are you okay? You look sick."

That's _another _thing Kurt's noticed: Blaine looks _exhausted_.

He knows NYADA's been tough on him. Blaine's used to being the top dog in a lot of things, but college is _so_ much different from high school. So _that_ could be one of the main reasons he's on the fritz. But, he really shouldn't look like the walking dead just because of NYADA alone. He and Kurt share a lot of the same classes and Kurt's just fine with his course load, so it must be something else.

As he glances over at the boy sitting next to him, Kurt's heart stops as those oh-so expressive hazel eyes glisten with tears yet again. "Oh honey. No. Honey, don't." He pleads, shooting a glare at Rachel before he turns his attention back to Blaine. It's like his husband's turned into Tina Cohen-Chang 2.0 and he doesn't know what to do. Blaine will tear up at the drop of a hat nowadays and how is Kurt supposed to handle that? What is _wrong_ with his fiance? "Blaine?"

"I need to lie down," Blaine whispers, his voice cracking with emotion. He uses Kurt's leg to push off from and Kurt winces as the weight of Blaine's palm presses into his tender flesh; a soft gasp slips from his lips and he freezes when Blaine's eyes widen in shock as he turns to look at him. _Oh god, I didn't mean to jerk like that. Blaine pressed down too hard, but he's going to take it as- _"Did I hurt you?" Blaine asks, eyes watery and questioning (there's also a hint of _hurt_ in there and Kurt swallows hard.)

_Oh no._

"No!" The older teen blurts it out too fast, eyes suspiciously wide. Blaine's face immediately falls and he spins on his heel, storming off into their shared room as he mutters something about being so fat that Kurt can't hold him anymore. The curtains whoosh as Blaine yanks them shut and before Kurt can get up and go after him, Rachel's grabbing onto his wrist, her dark eyes full of curiosity. "What, Rachel? What do you want?"

"I just want to know what's going on with him. He's been like this since he moved back in, Kurt."

Kurt flicks his gaze to the closed curtains, finally deciding to lean down so he can talk to his best friend quiet enough that Blaine (might not) hear. "I don't _know_. Honestly, I don't. He's been so upset and his clothes aren't fitting right. Remember how he's been wearing sweatpants everywhere? That's why; he's gained some weight. He's gained, like, fifteen pounds!"

"Jesus-"

"Don't say that! He'll hear you and start crying again." He looks back at the curtains, but hears nothing except the sound of the tv in front of them. "I just want to know what's wrong so I can help him. It's just... every time I try to talk to him, he shuts me out and then when I try to suggest things, he freaks out. I don't know what to do."

"Well, I'm going to the gym later. Do you think he'll want to tag along?"

The idea seems dumb. Asking Blaine if he wants to go to the gym with him and Rachel seems like he's just saying _hey fatty, you need to exercise_. But, he's really not sure of what to do, so he goes ahead and agrees to it, deciding to ask Blaine after dinner if he wants to go with them to the gym.

Blaine, surprisingly, agrees.

What's really crazy though is that he _doesn't_ eat dinner before they leave.

::::::::::

The gym thing lasts for about three weeks. Kurt feels better than he has in the longest time, so does Rachel. But despite all that, Blaine's still struggling... and he's struggling _bad_. Instead of losing a few pounds like he thought he would (or like Kurt _shockingly_ had), Blaine _gained_ a pound and a half, which caused him to lock himself in the bathroom, sobbing as Kurt and Rachel tried their hardest to get him to come out. Sam even came over to try and pry his best friend from the bathroom, but he failed as well. It took Blaine _hours_ to come out and when he did, he just climbed into bed and wouldn't let Kurt touch him.

And he doesn't let Kurt lay a hand on him after that either even though they haven't been intimate in _weeks_.

::::::::::

Two months after Blaine's first meltdown over his snug fitting clothes, he faints in class.

Kurt's dancing a few people behind him, worriedly watching as his fiance overexerts himself, struggling to keep up with the rest of the group. Cassie July's already gotten onto him about his _beer gut_ and he's been the target of her mockery since then, causing some of his classmates to smirk and snicker at him when he walks by. Kurt's gotten into a fair share of arguments with these asshole classmates, but Blaine tells him to let him handle it, even though he doesn't do a damn thing. He just lets them talk and Kurt is still wondering _what the hell is going on?_

That day, the class is in the middle of some complicated dance move when one of the girls in front of him jumps back and Kurt's eyes magnetically travel to where Blaine is falling backward. He leaps forward, arms outstretched and he just barely grabs his fiance's head before it cracks against the wooden floor. He drops to his knees with Blaine in his hands, stomach churning ferociously as he looks down at his sick fiance. "Oh my god, Blaine!"

Blaine's eyes are glossy and he's pale as all hell... and Kurt is _terrified_. Because what if this is something more serious than they thought? What if Blaine's really, really sick and they've just been putting it off and attributing it to all those cronuts he scarfed down during his first few months in New York? What if he's dying? What if- _no, no Kurt stop that. He'll be fine._

Blaine blinks his eyes a few times and then groans, pushing himself up with his elbows as Kurt yanks him back down and makes him stay still, head laying on his knees. "Don't you dare move, Blaine. Someone's going to get help. Stay."

"-'m not a dog," Blaine whines. He sounds _so_ weak that it breaks Kurt's heart into a thousand tiny pieces and he can't help but think about the last few months - how Blaine's been so upset, how he's really hungry on some days and incredibly sick on others... or how he's really tired all the time and-

_Oh my god_.

Kurt's eyes widen in surprise just as the student who ran out for help comes back with a campus nurse. The woman drops down to where Kurt and Blaine are sitting and before she can open her mouth, Kurt croaks out, "He may be pregnant."

Immediately Blaine faints again.

::::::::::

"Looks like your suspicions were correct, Mr. Hummel. Blaine, you're pregnant. Congratulations!"

Both boys stare at the doctor in shock, Blaine pale as all hell and Kurt tucked against his side, carefully holding Blaine up as his weak fiance leans heavily against him. They left class as soon as they could and went to the nearest doctor, thankful that Blaine's insurance was good at that particular clinic. When they explained what happened as well as told them about Blaine's symptoms over the last few weeks, Blaine was immediately given a blood test... and the results were _positive_.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes. Did you not think you were?"

"I... no?"

Kurt is still staring at the doctor. It feels like there's cotton in his mouth and his ears feel like they're flooded with ocean water, crashing waves rolling in his skull. He tightens his grip on Blaine's waist and then puffs out a hard breath, remembering the weight gain that Blaine had in his belly. It wasn't the cronuts or the pizza or even the god damn late-night brownie sundaes... it was a baby. _Their_ baby.

"Oh my god, Blaine." Before Blaine can say a word, Kurt's got his cheeks cupped in his hands as he kisses him senseless, pulling away after a minute of bliss to rest their foreheads against each other. "We're having a baby."

Blaine, still in shock, murmurs, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess we are."

::::::::::

All of a sudden, the extra _fluff_ on his belly doesn't seem to matter anymore.

When he first realized he couldn't fit into his clothes anymore, he was _livid_, but now... now that he knows there's a sweet, little baby (one made from both him and Kurt) growing in there, he's ecstatic. Kurt seems to be more excited than he is, to be honest. His fiance is laying next to him, one hand on Blaine's bare belly as his fingers splay out over the soft flesh there. He's been sitting like that since they got home and while Blaine's really, really in love with how enamored Kurt is with his stomach, he's really got to pee and he's _starving_.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you... scared about this?" Very softly, he asks that question, ignoring the twinge in his stomach that is screaming about him for _not_ mentioning his hunger or bathroom dilemma. Deep down, he wonders if it's the baby who's flipping out at him. He or she _was_ the one who made him sick every other morning and caused him to crave the taste of various pastries 24/7.

Kurt bends his fingers, letting the tips of them stroke along the smooth skin of his love's stomach. A tiny smile curls at the end of his lips and then he's smiling even wider, glancing up at Blaine with sparkling eyes. "I'm freaking _terrified_. We're _young_, Blaine. We're still kids ourselves."

"We're engaged though."

"Yeah, but we're still very young."

"So you don't want-"

"No! God no, don't say that!" He spreads his fingers out again and cups Blaine's stomach a little more than the last time. "I want this. I do. It'll be hard, but... this baby's _ours_. I couldn't _not_ want it."

Hearing those words come out of his fiance's mouth makes Blaine's eyes water. Right away, Kurt's cooing _no no no honey no don't cry_ as he rises from his laying position and Blaine chuckles, smiling against Kurt's lips when the other boy kisses him sweetly. "These aren't sad tears, I promise. They're happy tears."

"Good," Kurt says softly. His eyes are bluer than they've ever looked and he's beaming, gently straddling his legs over Blaine's. He kisses Blaine's forehead first before he shimmies down the length of his lover's body, pausing until his face is right in line with Blaine's slightly swollen belly. For a moment, he stares at the bump forming there and then he sighs, his breath whimsical. "I'm glad they're happy tears." He presses his lips to his fiance's belly, kissing right above Blaine's belly button, which causes Blaine to squeak in laughter. "Because this is a happy moment. A _very_ happy moment."

* * *

**A/N: Spoilers for 5x17 mentions Blaine gaining weight and having some troubles with it. Well, on tumblr people are flipping out about it and I kept seeing posts about MPREG and it inspired me to write this. So, ta da! I hope you liked it! This will just be a drabble, so don't expect any future chapters out of it. Sorry guys. I just have too many other WIPs to deal with right now to add another.**


End file.
